the_lenny_leggo_showfandomcom-20200215-history
Lenny's Christmas SPECTACULAR!
Lenny's Christmas SPECTACULAR! is the 9th episode of The Lenny Leggo Show. It is the 2nd episode of the second season. It was released on December 25th 2017 at 9:00PM EST. Plot Jonah gives Randy an incredibly ugly Darth Vader sculpture, that he made himself, as a Christmas present at a party. Though understanding about Jonah's intent, Randy absolutely hates it, to the point where he compares it to the Biblical account of two men dying after offering God "strange fire". Tempted to throw it away and being bombarded with text messages and Skype messages from Jonah asking where he will put it, Randy calls Lenny asking what he should do. Lenny tells Randy to reply by saying he will decide where to put it later. Jonah ends up taking offense to this, believing it's a roundabout way of saying he hates it, and calls off his friendship with Randy. Lenny then makes an unsuccessful attempt to talk to Jonah about his idiotic decision. Two days later, on Christmas Eve, Jonah barges into Lenny's house, in need of a new Christmas tree after his own (a "prank tree") sheds needles all over his living room. Jonah asks Lenny if he can borrow his. Lenny refuses, but then suddenly offers it to Jonah in exchange for becoming friends with Randy again. Jonah refuses and leaves. Hours later, Jonah returns to ask for Lenny's phone so he can order a pizza, since Martin is using their dial-up internet (acquired as a budget cut to move back into their house): this confrontation ends with the same outcome. Later that night, Lenny watches "Scrooge" with his wife Katrina. Lenny becomes reminded of the true spirit of Christmas: about giving, not getting. Jonah knocks on the door yet again, asking Lenny for his truck, so he can strap it to his back and pull it up and down the street in preparation for the Iron Man 70.3. Instead, Lenny offers free "true internet" for Jonah and Martin, offering to pay for it himself until they can begin to afford it on their own. Jonah, captured by the true spirit of Christmas, decides to join in the same spirit and, without demand, amends his friendship with Randy. The next morning, on Christmas, Lenny finds out that Randy went ahead and smashed the Darth Vader figure and left the pieces on Jonah's porch, prompting him to change his mind and terminate their friendship again, learning absolutely nothing from Lenny's act of Christmas spirit. Characters * Lenny Leggo * Jonah Flenderson * Martin Anderson * Harvey Duncan * Randy Stallone * Katrina Leggo * Jessie Roberts Link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u6Zw5mmg2MI Trivia * This was the final episode to be released in 2017. * The candy cane attached to the hand outline in the opening segment really is 17 years old. Aaron Cosby made it at Sunday School in the year 2000 and never ate the candy cane. It continues to be hung on his Christmas tree every year to this day. * While the opening segment shows that there is only one day until Christmas on the Snowman day counter, this footage was actually shot 13 days before Christmas. * There was additional footage shot along with the opening segment of Aaron Cosby giving an explanation on Christmas, but it was deleted from the final cut of the episode. * This episode is Jessie Roberts' first appearance in an entire year: her last appearance was The Worse Than Derek Savage Christmas Pageant. She and Martin have broken up and reconciled several times in this spam of time. * Martin Anderson does not appear in his regular attire in the entire episode. He is always seen wearing a red sweater. * The day before the episode's release, a trivia was held as to whether or not Disney's "Frozen" is a Christmas movie. Anyone who gave the correct answerm which is "No", would receive a chance for a shout out in the episode's credits. Nobody got the answer right, and so a shout out was made to "absolutely nobody". Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Holiday Special Episodes